Conventionally, flashlights, radios, and other portable electrical powered equipment either required the use of batteries, or generators powered by gasoline, white gas, ethenol, propane or natural gas. The problems associated with petroleum based products are well documented, and will not be discucssed in detail herein. However, the toxic gases produced during combustion are only one of a variety of problems with use of such energy sources.
Electrical batteries are simple to use and transport, but have very limited lives in most portable electrical devices such as flashlights and portable radios. Thus, a good supply of batteries are needed if the electrical devices are to be used for any period of time. In addition, the used or drained battery must be disposed properly to avoid contamination of the environment.